Gormott (TTGC)
Gormott (Japanese: , Gūra, lit. Gula) is a Nation in Torna ~ The Golden Country. This territory is home to the Gormotti people. __TOC__ Story During the Aegis War, Gormott was home to frequent skirmishes between Ardainian and Coeian forces. Haze discovers that Lora's mother, Rynea, has been hiding out in Gormott. Accordingly, Lora travels to Gormott with Addam and his crew. Upon arriving at Torigoth, they find the entire village burned and destroyed. By venturing further into the village, they find Torigoth Cemetery. On one of the graves, Lora finds the same charm that she made for her mother when she was younger and learns of her mother's death. As the group travels back into the village, Ardainian troops surround them and mistake them for the brigands who destroyed the village. Brighid then challenges them to a battle before Hugo and Aegaeon arrive and clear up the misconception. Lora and Haze stay behind in Torigoth while the rest of the group goes to the Ardainian flagship to discuss the next path forward. Here, Hugo reveals that the village was destroyed by rogue Coeian troops after the nation's demise. As Lora and Haze decorate the graves, Gort and his mercenary band ambush the two. He plans to kill Lora to reclaim Jin as his own Blade. Just as the mercenaries begin to surround the two, Jin arrives on the scene, dispatches of most of the mercenaries, and incapacitates Gort as he makes an attempt on Lora's life, cutting off both his prosthetic arm and his remaining arm in the process. He refrains from killing him at Lora's request, and some Ardainian troops unsuccessfully attempt to capture him. Gort is later captured by the Indoline Praetorium. Afterward, the group travels to Aletta. Environment Gormott during the Aegis War appeared largely similar to its appearance in Xenoblade Chronicles 2, sharing largely the same topographical geography, with differences in the distribution of tree roots, areas of human development and moderate differences in animal life. The major port facility of the time was at Lascham Cove, with Torigoth Village being a smaller, out of the way settlement. Gormott was not yet under the control of the Empire of Mor Ardain, who would not annex it as Gormott Province until 450 years later. In Torna ~ The Golden Country, only the region of Gormott corresponding to the future Upper Level - Right can be explored; the paths leading to would-be Lower Level and Upper Level - Left were obstructed by dense tree growth. In the accessible area: * There were far fewer Gogols than there would be in the future. There were also Aspars and Plambuses which would later disappear from the area. * Most caves and hollow Grandarbor roots explorable later on were not yet accessible. * A cave at the Depths of Ignorance would eventually open to the sky and become the future Dawnview Grotto. * The Grandarbor's Embrace would in the future become home to the Nopon Camp. * The Hoary Weald eventually became the Nocclia Woods. There was yet no Nocclia Timber Site. ** It is revealed that the path from Gormott's then-capital the White Chair to Lascham Cove passes through the Hoary Weald, though as in Xenoblade Chronicles 2 the White Chair itself is not visited, it has no corresponding explorable map location. * There was a major ship dock at a peninsula Lascham Cove; in the future, this area had no visible infrastructure and had completely reverted to nature, containing only the Salvage Point Near Lascham Island. * The lake by the Lakeshore Campsite would eventually be completely drained and its dry lake bed in the future became the site of the Saets Lumber Co. * Lascham Peninsula eventually became Lascham Island through geographical change. * Lyanne Meadow would in the future be called the Plains of Evening Calm. * The Ordia Great Plains would in the future be called Garanti Plain. * The Saints' Practice Grounds in the future became the Brigands' Hideout. * Kaeda renamed the Serene Springside to Lyta Oasis, in honor of her Driver Lyta. * The future Tirkin Turf had not yet been constructed, though the tree that would support it was already there. * Torigoth Village was flanked with far fewer and smaller Grandarbor outgrowths than future Torigoth. The two incarnations shared only two landmarks noticeably in common: Torigoth Arch was originally a complete semicircular arch instead of a broken arch, and the Torigoth Cemetery eventually became the Torigoth Flower Patch. * The high meadow that would later be known as the Verdant Plateau was much more easily reachable by way of walking and swimming. Landmarks and Locations Landmarks * Lascham Cove * Singbreeze Bough * Lakeshore Campsite * Torigoth Arch * Torigoth Cemetery * Coolley Lake Camp * Hidden Hunting Camp * Hoary Weald Camp Secret Area/Viewpoint * Titan's Roar Locations * Coolley Lake * Depths of Ignorance * Duelists' Bridge * Grandarbor's Embrace * Hoary Weald * Lascham Peninsula * Lyanne Meadow * Nebley Wind Cave * Nox Promontory * Ordia Great Plains * Outlook Knoll * Saints' Practice Grounds * Seigle Fell * Serene Springside * Strategy Room * Torigoth Village * Valafum Hill * Wayside Respite NPCs * Azzarn * Bathein * Elba * Gedd * Hal Jarque * Hassan * Kaeda * Kali * Kelly * Lavinia * Lyta * Leo * Maquilla * Mini * Vient Horrison * Zenma Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Arrah Rhogul * Astor Flier * Bohn Quadwing * Cascade Krabble * Celsars Taos * Coora Nest * Derrah Tirkin * Dominal Flamii * Dread Caterpile * Ers Skeeter * Espina Feris * Episto Tirkin * Evoke Bunnit * Fers Grebel * Firm Volff * Foray Bunnit * Gemini Volff * Gneo Ropl * Grads Tirkin * Gray Buloofo * Grohl Plambus * Highbohn Quadwing * Highscreeb Quadwing * Imba Lizard * Ingle Camill * Kanoo Skwaror * Kast Krabble * Keat Tirkin * Lapis Vang * Lekut Feris * Maramal Piranhax * Myrrhes Crustip * Noble Aspar * Noggle Bunnit * Pinch Bunnit * Reed Piranhax * Rinker Eks * Scribo Quadwing * Vabra Tirkin * Xane Pippito Unique Monsters * Erratic Goliante * Handwringing Bigelow * Overaffectionate Murph * Ravine Bunnit Story-exclusive Enemies * Antipathetic Archibald * Ardainian Scout * Brighid * Cursed Buloofo * Dispare Ropl * Gort * Insufferable Ulysses * Scurvy Curtis Quest-exclusive Enemies * Appet Brog (during Safety Measures) * Chattering Skeeter (during Sweetest Tidings) * Durall Buloofo (during Passing the Torch) * Gloomy Aspar (during My First Adventure) * Innocent Volff (during Passing the Torch) * Tacitus Urchon (during Salvage the Salvager) * Whistling Bathein (during The Ardainian Gunman) Etymology Both the Japanese and English names allude to one of the seven deadly sins, gluttony; the former using the Latin word and the latter from the French word gourmand. Trivia * The area corresponding to Upper Level - Left in Gormott Province of the main game, can still be accessed abnormally using the "zombie jump" glitch. But as it was never intended to be reached in-game, it was never given any unique gameplay features, and the entire area appears devoid of locations, monsters, collectibles, and built-up structures of any kind, and cannot be egressed without using Skip Travel or the same zombie jump glitch. Certain especially high terrain areas never normally accessible in-game can also be reached using the "zombie jump" glitch, and some of them can be freely walked across once reached, but most of the highest terrain—especially Titan anatomy which appears animated—has no "clipping", which means that it has no solid surface to touch in-game and the player character will simply move through it as if there is nothing there. And clipping or no, the areas corresponding to the Titan's upper neck and head cannot be reached even with the "zombie jump" glitch, as they exist outside the invisible horizontal boundary limiting the player's exploration. Gallery Mapgormott.jpg|The in-game map of Gormott Category:Gormott Category:TTGC Nations